A Gravação
by Mille Evans
Summary: "Relaxe, Rin-chan", Jakotsu disse, animado. "O álcool entra e a verdade sai!" ele continuou, e pouco depois se esborrachou no chão ao tentar fazer moonwalk malsucedido. Ah, eu gostaria de não ter ingerido uma só gota de álcool. Nada que envolva canecas de cerveja, um gravador e uma declaração de amor pode acabar bem. [S x R] [UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

o-o-o

 **A GRAVAÇÃO**

" _I get a little bit nervous around you_

 _Get a little bit stressed out_

 _When I think about you_

 _Get a little excited_

 _Baby, when I think about you, yeah…"_

 _(Shawn Mendes – Nervous)_

o-o-o

\- Você deveria se declarar para Sesshoumaru.

Eu quase cuspi a cerveja estava tomando depois dessa frase. Felizmente consegui evitar o vexame e engoli o gole de _Budweiser_ através de uma série de tossidas, batendo a mão na mesa para tentar controlar o espasmo de acertar um tapa na cabeça de Kagome Higurashi, minha melhor amiga.

\- Você ficou louca, Kagome?

\- Por que isso deveria ser uma loucura? Vocês vão juntos para o trabalho quase todos os dias, são vizinhos… Isso quando não ficam conversando um tempão, o que é um grande passo. Afinal, quem diabos não fica intimidado perto de Sesshoumaru? Ah, já sei! Você. – E então Kagome me olhou com um sorrisinho feliz, juntando as mãos ao me encarar.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, disfarçando meu embaraço. De repente encarar a madeira do balcão parecia muito mais interessante.

\- Isso não quer dizer nada. Sesshoumaru… - Parei para lembrar do objeto da nossa conversa. O objeto alto, de ombros largos, olhos maravilhosamente dourados, cabelos longos, compridos e prateados, voz grave, cheiroso, inteligente… - Sesshoumaru está saindo com Kagura. Nunca aconteceria nada entre nós. – Me obriguei a voltar para o mundo real, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Não era segredo para ninguém que eu era apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. Aliás, vamos reformular a frase: não é segredo para meus _amigos_ que eu sou apaixonada por ele. Convivi com muitos anos vendo Kagome e Inuyasha brigando igual duas crianças para então ficarem noivos, e nem entrarei em detalhes sobre Sango estapeando Miroku pelos cantos até eles engatarem num relacionamento que começou no ensino médio e que dura até hoje. No meio disso tudo, havia eu e Sesshoumaru girando os olhos ou rindo dessas pequenas confusões. Estávamos sempre juntos, lado a lado. Eu não me intimidava perante a presença dele e ele aparentemente gostava do meu jeito meio estabanado e tímido. Desse modo, como éramos parte do pequeno grupo que havíamos formado ao longo do tempo, estávamos sempre juntos.

A princípio achei que era apenas uma paixonite aguda. Afinal, que garota nunca havia tido secretamente uma paixão pelo poderoso, imponente e lindo Sesshoumauru Inokuma? Nenhuma, obviamente. A lista de admiradoras de Sesshoumaru era enorme. Havia muitas, _muitas mesmo._ E ele, que não era nada bobo, tinha saído com boa parte delas. Acontece que no meu caso a paixonite boba havia se revelado sólida e forte, a ponto de eu ficar nervosa, gaguejar e suar frio quando o via. Era sempre constrangedor e tinha nos distanciado um pouco. Mas era melhor assim, provavelmente.

\- Você não se vê claramente, Rin-chan! Kagura é uma mulher superficial. O que ela e Sesshoumaru têm é casual. Você por acaso já o viu apresentando ela para alguém como namorada? Além do mais, você é linda! – E então, subitamente Kagome ficou de pé e me fez levantar junto com ela. Arregalei os olhos, alarmada. – Olha pra você mesma! Não há motivo para não tentar, bobona!

Nós estávamos sentadas diante do balcão do _Shikon Jewel,_ bar cujo dono não era ninguém menos do que Miroku. Era tipo nossa segunda casa. Estávamos sempre por ali. A parede onde o _barman_ ficava era toda espelhada, de modo que consegui me visualizar sem maiores problemas.

Eu não era muito alta, mas costumava compensar isso usando salto alto vez ou outra. Meu cabelo era comprido, escuro e liso, me alcançando a cintura em ondas levemente aneladas. Para suavizar o corte, havia uma leve franja sobre meus olhos. Kagome dizia que eu tinha um rosto delicado, mas na realidade eu sempre me achei meio miúda demais. Ainda sim eu gostava do meu nariz arrebitado e dos meus olhos. Não que houvesse nada demais neles, eram castanho-chocolate, mas eu sempre tinha achado a parte mais bonita de mim.

\- E se você retocar esse batom vai ficar _mais linda_ ainda! – Só notei que Kagome tagarelava porque ela segurou meu queixo.

\- K-chan, pare de surtar. – Bufei, tirando a mão dela do meu rosto. – Vamos pra casa, você está começando a ficar bêb…

\- Nada disso! – Kagome me olhou indignada. Assim que se sentou, ela me puxou, me fazendo cair sentada ao lado dela. – Vamos treinar essa declaração!

\- O quê? Tá doida, criatura? Eu vou embora, não adian…

\- Jakotsu, desce mais uma!

Jakotsu, um grande amigo nosso e _barman_ , que até então estava ocupando provavelmente flertando com alguém, surgiu do absoluto nada com um balde de gelo lotado de cerveja.

\- Qual a comemoração, queridas?

\- Rin-chan vai se declarar para Sesshoumaru!

\- O QUÊÊÊ? Até eu vou beber! Finalmenteeee!

\- Eu não vou me declarar coisa nenhuma, vocês estão ficando malucos! – Eu sentia minha cara inteira pegando fogo só de _pensar_ nessa hipótese.

\- Qual é Rin-chan, você tem que tentar querida! Imagina que casalzão maravilhoso você e o Sesshy-delícia vão formar!

\- Vocês esqueceram que estamos falando de _Sesshoumaru?_

\- E daí? Já vi ele te dando umas olhadas nada inocentes! – Kagome gargalhou. A maldita já estava bêbada, não era possível.

\- Eu também! – Jakotsu entrou na onda de Kagome, rindo de se acabar atrás do balcão.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, não acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo.

\- Não vou me declarar para ninguém.

\- Vai sim menina, tome aqui um golinho. O álcool entra e a verdade sai, não se preocupe! – E então Jakotsu me empurrou uma caneca enorme de cerveja.

Encarei aquele copo enorme de cerveja gelada e suspirei. Minha vida amorosa era um marasmo. Eu estava nessa de estar apaixonada por Sesshoumaru a tanto tempo que mal conseguia me lembrar da última vez em que estive perto dele sem tentar lidar com frustração, medo, ciúmes, inveja e até ressentimento. Estava cansada de carregar um sentimento tão grande e suas consequências gigantescas sozinha. Eu não sabia se ele tinha conhecimento sobre isso, e não pretendia me declarar, mas talvez eu precisasse de um porre. De vez em quando é bom.

Sem dizer nada, dei uma boa golada na cerveja.

E aquele foi meu último vislumbre de sanidade numa sexta-feira extremamente gelada de outono-quase-entrando-no-inverno. Depois daquela caneca houve outras muitas e, em certo ponto da noite, o bar estava apinhado de gente e eu estava bem louca abraçada a Kagome e Jakotsu cantando _"Boogie Wonderland_ " enquanto minha cabeça girava. Eu estava tonta a ponto de pensar que as baratas se sentiam assim quando levavam uma chinelada de seres humanos. E estava tonta porque na verdade estava em pé pulando igual uma retardada.

\- K-chan… Eu…

\- Você é maravilhosaaa! – Jakotsu me interrompeu. Eu não sei quem tinha assumido o lugar dele, mas alguém havia o colocado ali dizendo que ele tinha tentado improvisar um _moonwalk_ mal sucedido e que tinha se estatelado no chão ou algo assim. Eu estava ocupada mandando mais um canecão de cerveja para dentro, não vi esse fatídico momento. Mas de repente fazia sentido, já que Jakotsu estava mancando. – Entendeu? Maravilhoosaaa!

\- Jako-kun! – Comecei a rir e o abracei. – Você… Você… É… Incrível… - Eu comecei a rir de novo. Eu era esse tipo de bêbada.

\- Onde está a K-chan? – Jakotsu, com o braço ao redor dos meus ombros, olhou em volta para logo em seguida soltar uma gargalhada espalhafatosa. – Meu Deus, ela está dançando! Olha aquilo, Rin-chan!

E eu cometi o erro de olhar. Kagome estava no meio da pista fazendo uma dancinha ridícula ao som de, que Deus nos ajude e isso não vá parar no _Youtube, Sweet Dreams,_ do Eurythmics.

\- Jesus… - Foi tudo que consegui balbuciar.

Rimos muito aquela noite. No alto da madrugada estávamos os três escorados no balcão rindo molemente. Nenhum de nós tinha a menor condição de fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento.

\- Então… Estamos fugindo do que nos propusemos a fazer! – Kagome, como sempre, estava fazendo uso da pilha Duracell que ela tinha, porque não havia explicação lógica para alguém continuar tão animado depois de tudo que havíamos bebido. A sensação que eu tinha era que toda cerveja do mundo estava em meu corpo. – Vamos… Wic!… Ensaiar a… Wic!… Declaração!

Girei os olhos. Eu não conseguia fazer muito mais do que isso.

\- K-chan… - Comecei a rir. -… Isso… Isso… Não vai acontecer.

\- Vai sim. – Jakotsu endireitou a postura e me puxou para cima, me fazendo ficar escorada nele e em Kagome. – Vamos, bota isso pra fora! – Ele deu um tapa na minha cabeça.

Comecei a rir de novo, jogando a cabeça para trás. O álcool estava no comando quando eu me endireitei e agarrei o celular da mão de Kagome.

\- Ok, vamos falar então, nesse inferno. – Respirei fundo, e então me senti encorajada o suficiente para ir em frente. – O que posso dizer? Eu sou apaixonada por Sesshoumaru Inokuma. – Botei pra fora de uma vez e, para meu completo espanto, isso me fez sentir um imenso alívio. Continuei a falar, dessa vez mais convicta. – Eu sou completamente apaixonada por um sujeito que sequer me nota e que provavelmente me vê como uma menininha boba que integra o fã clube dele. – Gargalhei alto, mas dessa vez havia uma ponta de amargor. – Eu não consigo mais guardar isso comigo. Eu sou apaixonada por alguém frio, que todos têm medo, mas que me faz sentir borboletas no estômago e euforia apenas por simplesmente me olhar. Porque quando ele me olha eu sinto que minha alma está exposta e que meus ossos estão derretendo. Sesshoumaru enxerga quem eu sou de verdade. Eu tenho quebrado minha cara todos esses anos, mas a cada vez que eu o vejo eu me apaixono mais um pouco.

Eu comecei a rir ao entregar o celular para Kagome, mas para minha surpresa, nem ela e nem Jakotsu riram.

\- O quê? – Balbuciei, confusa.

\- Ah, Rin-chan. – Kagome finalizou a gravação e me abraçou. Jakotsu se juntou ao abraço coletivo. – Você… Wic! É boa demais… Wic… Para esse mundo.

Não entendi direito a razão da frase, mas os abracei de volta. Depois disso, nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir de novo, como os três idiotas que éramos naquele momento.

Não sei direito como, mas em algum ponto da madrugada nos colocaram num táxi. Depois de uma última rodada de sakê, e eu não sei ao certo quem havia nos dado aquela última garrafa, resolvemos ir embora. Como éramos praticamente "da casa/bar", alguém nos colocou em táxis e deu nossos respectivos endereços.

O resumo é que quando desabei na cama, não fazia ideia de como o dia seguinte iria bagunçar minha vida totalmente.

o-o-o

 _Dia seguinte…_

\- Rin-chan, você está atrasada!

A voz estridente de Kagome me fez afastar o telefone da orelha. Massageei levemente minha têmpora direita enquanto colocava o celular no viva voz. Não era seguro conversar com qualquer coisa perto do meu crânio naquele momento.

\- Kagome, me deixe em paz. – Resmunguei, abraçando meu travesseiro. – Eu estou de ressaca! C omo você pode estar tão bem? – Choraminguei, molemente.

\- Meu fígado é calejado. Não mandei você beber loucamente noite passada. Ande, levante logo e se arrume. Hoje é o jantar de aniversário de Inuyasha!

\- Inuyasha sobreviverá sem mim.

\- Rin-chan! Deixe de ser pinguça! Sabe tanto quanto eu que Inuyasha sentiria sua falta!

Gemi em resposta. Eu já tinha vomitado minha alma, tomado todo tipo de remédio pra ressaca imaginável, mas minha cabeça continuava a doer como se houvesse uma bomba atômica explodindo dentro dela. Fora isso, eu estava extremamente sensível à luz e a sons altos, para não falar do enjoo. Parecia que eu tinha sido surrada por uma garrafa gigante de cerveja portando um taco de beisebol igual ao de _The Walking Dead._ Bizarro, eu sei. Mas a sensação era essa. O álcool havia me dado uma surra.

\- Okay. – Suspirei, depois de notar que Kagome estava silenciosa do outro lado da linha. Ela fazia isso quando estava brava. - Te vejo no apartamento de Inuyasha daqui a pouco.

\- Obaa! Até já, Rin-chan!

E desligamos. Eu demorei basicamente uns dez minutos para conseguir levantar e andar como uma criatura normal. Precisei de mais uns minutinhos para me deslocar até o banheiro e perdi um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro. Mas quando saí, me sentia um pouco melhor. Mandei um remédio para dor de cabeça para dentro e bebi muita, muita água mesmo enquanto escolhia o que vestir.

Como estava terrivelmente frio, me enfiei num vestido vermelho de lã que ficava alguns dedos acima do meu joelho, meia calça preta também de lã e botas de cano curto. Por cima de tudo vesti meu sobretudo mais quentinho e o fechei até o pescoço. Sorte que ele era acinturado e não me fazia parecer um cabide ambulante.

Quanto ao cabelo, apenas o sequei. Para não parecer um fantasma de ressaca, usei rímel, delineador e batom. Era o máximo que Inuyasha iria ter de produção minha aquela noite.

Pretendendo não depender e nem tampouco fornecer caronas, dado o meu humor aquele dia, fui de táxi. Mais ou menos meia hora depois eu estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá da sala da casa de Inuyasha enquanto ele discutia com Kagome alguma coisa sobre ela ser uma bruxa louca. Ou seja, sem novidades.

Com um suspiro, levantei, pretendendo ir ao banheiro checar minha roupa. Eu tinha me livrado do sobretudo e estava um pouco arrependida da escolha do vestido. Estava o achando meio justo demais.

\- Feh, chega disso. Estou com fome. – Subitamente Inuyasha também levantou. – Por que não podemos comer logo?

Nesse momento a porta da frente se abriu.

\- Sesshoumaru ligou avisando que já está chegando! – Sango anunciou, surgindo ao lado de Miroku no apartamento. Eles tinham acabado de chegar de algum lugar, provavelmente de uma adega, já que ambos tinham pacotes de bebidas nos braços. Reconheci de longe que eram garrafas de vinho. – Oi, pessoal! E uau, Rin-chan está maravilhosa!

Fiquei vermelha na hora, sem graça.

\- Deixe de ser exagerada, Sango. – Cruzei os braços, desconfortável.

\- Está linda mesmo, Rin-chan! – Miroku sorriu de um jeito animado, e então me deu uma checada maliciosa. – É hoje que mata o cara de lua do coração!

\- Ela poderia estar vestida num saco de pão que aquele idiota não notaria. – Inuyasha bufou, se intrometendo na conversa. O olhei surpresa.

\- Inuyasha! – Kagome deu um sonoro tapa no braço dele. – Insensível!

\- Feh, eu estou do lado dela, bruxa! Pensa que eu não gostaria que aquele babaca namorasse alguém bacana como a Rin?

Franzi o cenho, espantada. Não esperava aquele gesto de Inuyasha. Na realidade, ninguém esperava também.

\- Alguém deveria ter gravado isso. – Sango entoou, e então começou a rir – Vamos levar essas bebidas para a cozinha, gente.

Kagome e Inuyasha se prontificaram a ajudar Sango e Miroku e eu acabei me deixando cair de novo no sofá. Deus, ressaca é simplesmente a pior desgraça que pode ocorrer a um ser humano. Por isso me resignei a ficar em silêncio, massageando minhas têmporas enquanto jurava que eu jamais beberia novamente.

Alguns instantes se passaram antes do silêncio ser interrompido pela campainha. Tudo o que pude ouvir em seguida foram as vozes de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku num animado "atende aí, Rin-chan!" alto o suficiente para eu achar que minha cabeça ia explodir igual uma panela de pressão. Jesus amado, por que eu bebi tanto mesmo?

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça diante da pergunta. Eu nem queria pensar na resposta, então apenas me encaminhei até a porta e abri de sopetão sem me incomodar em parecer mais apresentável.

Foi um erro, obviamente. Porque do outro lado da porta estava um cara alto, cujos olhos dourados pareciam ouro derretido. Um cara de cabelos longos e prateados que emolduravam um rosto arrasadoramente lindo. Um cara que tinha sido a razão do meu porre na noite anterior. Sesshoumaru, é claro.

Imediatamente senti meu estômago gelar.

Mal sabia eu o que aquela noite iria me proporcionar…

" _Eu fico um pouco nervoso perto de você_

 _Fico um pouco tenso_

 _Quando eu penso em você_

 _Fico um pouco animado_

 _Querida, quando eu penso em você, sim"_

o-o-o

N.A: Olá, pessoal! Quanto tempo não apareço por aqui, não é mesmo? Me desculpem mesmo. Não tenho tido muito ânimo para escrever, mas mesmo assim queria postar algum presentinho de Natal porque vocês super merecem! Então encontrei essa história que estava mofando há algum tempo no meu pc decidi investir nela. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com nossa querida Rin-chna? Muahahahah. Quem viver, verá!

Deixem reviews por favor! Elas serão fatores determinantes para a postagem do próximo capítulo, hihi.

Beijo grande para vocês,

Mille Evans


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

o-o-o

 **A GRAVAÇÃO**

"… _I'm saying_

 _Baby, please have mercy on me_

 _Take it easy on my heart_

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_

 _You keep tearing me apart_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?"_

 _(Mercy - Shawn Mendes)_

o-o-o

Antes mesmo de abrir a boca eu já estava sentindo minha cara inteira pegar fogo e meu coração completamente acelerado. E isso se devia principalmente ao fato de Sesshoumaru estar me olhando atentamente, como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

\- O que aconteceu com você, Rin? – Ele finalmente questionou, num tom de voz calculadamente frio para tentar esconder a óbvia diversão em me ver de ressaca.

Maldito fosse. Cruzei os braços automaticamente, dando ombros.

\- Isso não vem ao caso. – Abri a porta e dei espaço para ele entrar. – Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru está aqui!

Sesshoumaru passou por mim e deixou um pacote pequeno embrulhado com uma fita dourada sobre a mesa – o presente de Inuyasha, suponho –, tirando um pesado cachecol do pescoço enquanto olhava ao redor. Enquanto fazia isso, não pude deixar de reparar como os movimentos dele eram elegantes. Deus, como alguém podia ser tão sensual tirando um cachecol?

\- Onde está o aniversariante?

A cabeça de Inuyasha surgiu na porta da cozinha.

\- Feh, até que enfim chegou!

\- Feliz aniversário, _irmãozinho_.

\- Hoje é meu aniversário, você podia ser menos insuportável.

\- Me obrigue.

\- Feh, como é chato!

\- É meu dever de irmão mais velho.

Inuyasha mostrou o dedo do meio e Sesshoumaru apenas deu ombros, ocultando um sorrisinho de diversão. Ele era expert em tirar Inuyasha do sério e parecia se divertir imensamente fazendo isso. Girei os olhos, me largando em uma das cadeiras enquanto apoiava os braços sobre a mesa. Essa não iria ser uma noite fácil.

\- Quanto você bebeu para ficar nesse estado, Rin?

Levei um susto com a pergunta e quase pulei na cadeira. Arregalei os olhos, fitando um Sesshoumaru que me observava tranquilamente. Os profundos olhos dourados estavam fixos no meu rosto. Só agora eu conseguia notar que ele estava vestido com um elegante suéter preto gola V. Graças a isso, os ombros largos e o peitoral definido estavam em destaque. Além do mais, a cor preta do suéter era um contraste com os longos fios prateados de Sesshoumaru, que eram muito mais sedosos que os meus por sinal.

Senti minha cara inteira pegar fogo com todas essas observações.

\- Eu prefiro não comentar. – Foi tudo que respondi, desviando o olhar.

\- Foi tão ruim assim?

Reprimi um suspiro. Claro que ele não ia deixar para lá.

\- Foi.

\- _Quão_ ruim foi? – Sesshoumaru insistiu, sem se importar em ocultar o ar de quem estava se divertindo muito com meu constrangimento.

\- Ruim a ponto de você se divertir às minhas custas. – Resmunguei, mostrando a língua.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma breve e rara risada. O som rouco foi discreto e curto, mas fez um sorriso automático se alojar na minha boca. No fim das contas, era melhor rir. Eu nem queria pensar no quão ruim devia estar minha cara naquele momento para ele estar rindo daquela maneira.

\- Desculpe Rin. É difícil imaginá-la nessa situação. Você está bem?

\- Bebi toda a água disponível do mundo e sinto que talvez minha cabeça possa explodir, mas está tudo bem. – Respondi, num muxoxo.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos diante do meu exagero, mas seu olhar fixo em meu rosto dizia que ele estava realmente se divertindo.

\- Como conseguiu ir embora?

\- Táxi.

\- Poderia ter me ligado. Eu iria buscá-la.

Pisquei, aturdida, e senti que mais uma vez meu rosto estava esquentando. De repente a ideia de Sesshoumaru ter se preocupado comigo fazia a bebedeira da noite passada _quase_ ter valido a pena.

\- E-eu não estava sozinha.

\- Jakotsu?

\- Uhum.

\- E… Kagome?

\- Exatamente.

\- _Shikon Jewel_ ainda está de pé? – Ele questionou, sarcasticamente.

Eu ri, enfiando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele me fazia rir tão naturalmente.

\- Até onde me lembro estava tudo certo.

\- Sua memória nesse momento não é muito confiável.

Confirmei com a cabeça, rindo outra vez, e suspirei, tentando esconder meu constrangimento em estar sentada diante de Sesshoumaru falando da minha bebedeira. Tinha algo mais constrangedor do que falar sobre isso com o cara que você é apaixonada e que por um acaso tinha sido o motivo da coisa toda?

\- Apesar disso, não sinto que você esteja aliviada. – A voz grave voltou a quebrar o silêncio. Girei a cabeça lentamente e o encontrei ainda me observando. O olhar inquietante de Sesshoumaru parecia ler toda a carga emocional que eu estava tentando esconder.

\- Como é?

\- Você não costuma beber assim simplesmente por diversão. Não é do seu feitio. Então só posso acreditar que tenha bebido dessa maneira para comemorar alguma coisa ou para lidar com algum problema. – Ele falou suavemente, notando, tenho certeza, que me retraí ante a palavra "lidar" e "problema". Os olhos dourados subitamente ficaram mais quentes em meu rosto. – Estou certo?

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Sesshoumaru era conhecido não apenas pela extrema inteligência, mas pela capacidade extraordinária de observação. Não era a toa que ele era o sucessor no comando das empresas da família Inokuma. Estar perto dele era sempre sinônimo de adrenalina para mim.

Felizmente Kagome entrou na sala junto com Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, todos carregando as bebidas e comidas para iniciarmos o jantar. Se eles estivessem escutando tudo por trás da porta eu não me surpreenderia. O timing tinha sido _perfeito_ demais.

\- Sesshy, você finalmente chegou! – Kagome exclamou, numa animação invejável, e abriu um imenso sorriso. Eu admirava sua coragem (ou cara de pau, eu não saberia dizer).

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

\- Que apelido desprezível.

\- Não seja tão ranzinza, _Sesshy_. Vão surgir rugas na sua testa perfeita. – Miroku, atrevido, largou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e sorriu, dando uma piscadinha.

\- Vá para o inferno, Miroku.

\- Se tiver cerveja lá, eu irei.

Inuyasha, até então rindo silenciosamente, soltou uma risada estrondosa. Girei os olhos, tentando não rir. Sério, homens não amadurecem.

\- Não sei do que está rindo. Um ano a mais de vida é sinal de estar se aproximando da morte. – Sesshoumaru comentou, num tom frio e recheado de sarcasmo.

Inuyasha deu ombros, bufando.

\- Então você está mais próxima dela do que eu, imbecil.

\- Vejo que todos estão se amando e se dando muito bem, como sempre. – Sango comentou casualmente, tão acostumada quanto eu com as trocas de farpas. Era sempre assim.

O jantar prosseguiu com risadas, comentários espirituosos, implicâncias e uma energia boa e leve que me fez entender a razão pela qual eu havia saído de casa em primeiro lugar. Notei, satisfeita, que minha cabeça já não doía - graças a Deus -, sinal de que eu estava me recuperando. Não pude deixar de agradecer o fato dos pais de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estarem fora do país. Seria terrível aparecer daquele jeito na frente deles.

Era claro que entre uma garfada e outra da comida eu notava que ocasionalmente Sesshoumaru me observava. Estar sentada de frente para ele não ajudava muito a disfarçar. Eu estava tão desconcertada que usava meu cabelo para cobrir metade da minha cara. Devia estar parecendo com a menina de _O Chamado_. No fundo eu sabia que não tinha escapatória. Na primeira oportunidade ele tentaria arrancar de mim a razão da bebedeira. Afinal de contas, antes de qualquer coisa éramos amigos.

\- Pessoal, Jakotsu mandou uma mensagem. Disse que vai passar aqui para dar um abraço em Inuyasha. – Kagome anunciou, animada.

Fiz uma caretinha porque a presença de Jakotsu me remetia aos acontecimentos da noite passada. Kagome, sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, deu risada.

\- Vamos esperá-lo para cantar parabéns, então. – Miroku sugeriu, com um sorriso animado. Ele tinha o braço repousado sobre os ombros de Sango.

\- E o que era para ser um jantar apenas com amigos vai terminar em algo digno de "Se Beber, não Case" – Inuyasha resmungou, cruzando os braços. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que aquele cabelo prateado todo era realmente sinal de velhice. Inuyasha conseguia ser tão ranzinza quanto Eustácio de _Coragem, o Cão Covarde_.

\- Pare de ser tão ranzinza, Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu, estreitando os olhos.

\- Feh, Jakotsu já apareceu três horas da manhã na minha porta com um ventilador portátil dizendo que queria tomar banho no meu banheiro porque estava na _menopausa_ , Kagome!

Inuyasha mal terminou a frase e todos nós estávamos gargalhando alto, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, que ria de um jeito mais discreto. Continuamos conversando por um bom tempo, e em certa parte da noite Jakotsu chegou trazendo a tiracolo uma garrafa de _Jack Daniels_ de presente para Inuyasha. Nem preciso comentar a alegria do ser humano quando viu isso.

\- Obrigado, Jakotsu! – Inuyasha o cumprimentou com um abraço, animado.

\- De nada, Inu-kun! – Se aproveitando desse raro momento de distração, Jakotsu envolveu os braços ao redor de Inuyasha, num abraço de urso.

\- Feh, me solte! – Inuyasha imediatamente se empertigou no abraço, e então deu um súbito safanão em Jakotsu. Uma veia estava saltada na testa dele. – Você pegou na minha bunda! Quer morrer, desgraçado?

\- Ai, eu não resisti. – Jakotsu respondeu com um sorriso ridiculamente atrevido.

\- Céus. – Kagome comentou, e então explodiu numa risada alta.

Foi impossível alguém se conter. Dessa vez Sesshoumaru ria abertamente, lançando um olharzinho maquiavélico para Inuyasha, que resmungava alguma coisa sobre atrair pessoas loucas. O único que estava mais quieto era Miroku, que estava mexendo no _Home Theater_ de Inuyasha. De todos nós, ele era o único que estava de pé.

\- Ei, alguém arranja alguma música para tocar aqui? Inuyasha não tem música nova e não está pegando rádio.

\- Ah, eu tenho uma _playlist_ perfeita! – Kagome rapidamente se colocou de pé, animada. – Vamos colocar algo para tocar, Miroku! Vamos animar esse jantar! – Ela anunciou, alegremente.

Fiquei os vendo conversar em silêncio, isto é, antes de Jakotsu se sentar no lugar de Kagome e ficar exatamente entre eu e Sesshoumaru.

Quase gemi de frustração. Nada de bom poderia sair disso. Deus, _eu imploro por sua ajuda._

\- Rin-chan! – Jakotsu juntou as mãos, animado. – Você está tão bonita hoje. – E então o maldito se inclinou levemente para Sesshoumaru, que o olhou com uma frieza digna do Polo Norte. Na certa não queria ter suas nádegas apalpadas. – Você não acha, _Sesshy_?

Era meio que um consenso entre nós que exigir algumas coisas de Jakotsu era perda de tempo. Para Sesshoumaru isso era aplicável no tocante ao carinhoso apelido que ele tanto odiava.

\- Ela está _sempre_ bonita. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com simplicidade. Os olhos dourados, que mais pareciam ouro derretido, subitamente viajaram pelo meu rosto, passando vagarosamente pelos meus ombros e pelo restante do meu corpo.

Senti meu coração disparar loucamente no peito. O que tinha sido aquilo?

\- Que interessante ouvir isso de você, Sesshy. – Jakotsu deu continuidade, enquanto eu continuava a encarar Sesshoumaru sem acreditar no que tinha escutado antes. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo e eu sentia minha mandíbula travada. Eu sentia uma descarga de adrenalina e excitação correndo pelo meu corpo. – Posso dizer que você é um admirador da nossa pequena Rin-chan?

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se desviaram de mim para fitar Jakotsu. Uma das sobrancelhas dele estava arqueada e havia um lampejo de maldade e diversão no semblante outrora frio.

\- Me diga você, Jakotsu. Estou curioso para saber o que acha que penso sobre Rin.

Jakotsu piscou, pego de surpresa – um fato raro, aliás -, e então passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, se recuperando rapidamente do choque. De repente a atmosfera tinha se transformado numa espécie de campo minado.

Reprimi um suspiro, me sentindo incomodada ao observar os dois. Por que era tão divertido fazer piada ou forçar a barra com minha vida amorosa? Não era suficientemente ruim todos saberem que eu era apaixonada por alguém que não dava a mínima para isso? Era impossível Sesshoumaru não ter conhecimento de que eu era apaixonada por ele. Não só porque era um excelente observador e me conhecia a anos, mas pelas diversas "pistas" que Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu e o resto do mundo fazia questão de deixar por aí. E, no entanto, ele nunca me tratou diferente ou disse nada a respeito.

Aquilo me trouxe uma pontada dolorosa no peito. Não dizer nada também significava que ele estava dizendo alguma coisa.

\- Eu estou aqui. – Resmunguei, fitando os dois. Fixei os olhos em Sesshoumaru, reunindo toda a pouca coragem que tinha no momento para continuar. – Sesshoumaru não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei o que todos vocês pensam de mim. – Concluí, e então levantei do sofá, disposta a dar um fim àquele diálogo desnecessário.

Não vi ou ouvi o que eles disseram depois que levantei, e fui ao banheiro para tentar me acalmar. Quando me encarei no espelho, gemi baixinho, frustrada. Havia pontos vermelhos nas minhas bochechas e meu rosto era pura angústia. Eu era _péssima_ em esconder emoções.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me concentrar em colocar uma máscara no rosto. Dali a pouco eu iria embora. Eu só tinha que aguentar um pouco mais. Só isso.

Com esse pensamento, saí do banheiro com um sorriso parafusado na cara. Quando entrei na sala encontrei todos de pé e imediatamente fui me enfiar entre Inuyasha e Kagome por motivos de: segurança. Depois de ter apalpado a bunda de Inuyasha, Jakotsu não chegaria perto dele. E Sesshoumaru… Bem, como sempre, ele seria o primeiro a ir embora. De qualquer forma ele não iria falar comigo depois daquilo.

Ok, eu precisava me focar em outra coisa.

\- Não conseguiram colocar música para tocar ainda? O celular de Kagome não está funcionando?

Assim que terminei de falar _I Feel Coming,_ de _The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk,_ começou a tocar. E automaticamente Jakotsu começou com uma dancinha ridícula que envolvia mexer os quadris sem o menor ritmo para os lados.

Não pude evitar de rir, esquecendo que estava chateada com ele por um momento. Na verdade, todos rimos e consegui me safar da situação toda (dançar e fugir de Jakotsu e Sesshoumaru discretamente) quando Miroku subitamente tirou Sango para dançar. Como os dois palhaços que eram, eles começaram a fazer uns passos nada a ver com a música no meio da sala.

Fiquei perto de Inuyasha de novo, observando a situação toda de camarote. Eu me recusava a olhar para Sesshoumaru e Jakotsu estava ocupando trazendo à tona a Shakira que havia dentro dele.

E estava tudo bem. Tudo ótimo. A música seguinte já estava iniciando: era um som alto de risadas, vozes misturadas e um burburinho típico de lugar cheio. O som não estava baixo, mas também não estava alto. E no começo da canção eu reconheci uma risada vagamente familiar.

Franzi o cenho, observando que todos estavam distraídos conversando ou rindo de algo para notar aquele fato. Todos menos eu, que imediatamente senti uma sensação estranha no estômago.

No segundo seguinte o sangue fugiu do meu rosto.

 _\- Ok, vamos falar então, nesse inferno!_

Olhei alarmada para o pequeno celular de Kagome, que estava apoiado sob o móvel central da sala. Aquela era _minha voz. Aquela era a gravação da noite anterior!_ Meu coração deu salto e passou a bater descompassadamente dentro do meu peito. Não, não, não, NÃO!

Imediatamente me atirei junto com duas outras pessoas – Kagome e Jakotsu, imagino – em cima do maldito aparelho, que com tantas mãos tentando tocá-lo voou longe e caiu no emaranhado de fios que havia atrás do _Home Theather_ de Inuyasha.

\- Merda, merda, MERDA! – Gritei, desesperada, quando ouvi a frase seguinte da gravação:

\- _O que posso dizer? Eu sou apaixonada por Sesshoumaru Inokuma._

\- PEGUEM ESTE APARELHO DOS INFERNOS, AJUDEM AQUI! INUYASHA, MIROKU! – Jakotsu berrou, alarmado.

Não escutei as respostas de ninguém. Minha reação diante daquela frase, aquela maldita frase, foi sentir os olhos cheios de lágrimas e imediatamente me enfiar atrás das caixas de som do aparelho. Meus dedos, curtos, rasparam na pontinha do celular, mas não foram suficientes para pegá-lo de volta porque eu estava tremendo violentamente.

\- _Eu sou completamente apaixonada por um sujeito que sequer me nota e que provavelmente me vê como uma menininha boba que integra o fã clube dele._ – uma gargalhada alta foi escutada. Minha gargalhada bêbada na gravação. Eu não conseguia pensar, eu não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser tentar recuperar o celular de Kagome. Algo pingava no meu queixo, e eu supus que deveriam ser lágrimas. Não havia jeito pior de se perder a dignidade.

\- Rin-chan, você-

\- _Eu não consigo mais guardar isso comigo. Eu sou apaixonada por alguém frio, que todos têm medo, mas que me faz sentir borboletas no estômago e euforia apenas por simplesmente me olhar._

Ali eu me engajei mais ainda na missão de recuperar o celular e, por algum milagre, eu consegui. Agarrei o aparelho e tudo que eu enxergava era o botão de _pause._ Ainda sim, quando o pressionei diversas vezes a gravação continuou ressoando pela sala alegremente:

\- _Porque quando ele me olha eu sinto que minha alma está exposta e que meus ossos estão derretendo. Sesshoumaru enxerga quem eu sou de verdade. Eu tenho quebrado minha cara todos esses anos, mas a cada vez que eu o vejo eu me apaixono mais um pou-_

E a gravação parou aí, quando finalmente eu arranquei o cabo que ligava o _Home Theather_ ao pequeno celular.

Um silêncio mortal recaiu na sala. Apenas um som alto e pesado era escutado no cômodo.

Segundos depois descobri que era eu, ofegando de desespero. Isso e as batidas falhas do meu coração comprovavam que aquela gravação tinha exposto uma das minhas maiores inseguranças e provavelmente meu maior medo.

Um combo de vergonha e humilhação recaiu sobre meus ombros, me transformando numa pequena formiga incapaz de lidar com algo tão mais pesado e maior do que eu mesma.

Olhei para a tela do celular, agora preta e apagada, e vi meu próprio rosto desesperado. Havia marcas de lágrimas na minha bochecha. Um rastro molhado que terminava no meu queixo.

Ah, eu queria não ter saído. Eu queria não ter bebido. Eu queria não ter aberto minha boca. Nunca, jamais. Pior do que o silêncio de qualquer um na sala, era o silêncio _dele._ Eu não tinha coragem de fitá-lo. Na verdade minha nova resolução de vida seria fugir de Sesshoumaru Inokuma como se ele fosse portador da peste negra.

\- Rin-chan… - Kagome começou, num tom de voz manso.

Soltei o celular nas mãos estendidas dela, agarrei meu sobretudo e abri a porta, imediatamente voando pelo corredor. Tudo ao meu redor nesse movimento não passou de um borrão indistinto.

\- Rin-chan! – O coro de vozes alarmadas surgiu nas minhas costas como se fosse um maldito musical da Disney.

\- Volte, espere um pouco!

\- Não vá embora, maldição!

Não respondi. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que abracei minhas costelas, andando o mais rápido que podia. No fim do corredor havia uma porta que levava às escadas de incêndio e era por ali que eu iria fugir. Esperar o elevador estava fora de cogitação.

\- Parem de gritar. – Uma voz gélida subitamente fez as demais se calarem. Senti meu coração saltar enlouquecidamente ao reconhecer a voz de Sesshoumaru. A vergonha era tão grande que até tropecei nas minhas próprias pernas.

Mas isso não me freou. Ao revés: me apressei em chegar às escadas, ficando mais desesperada ainda ao escutar passos atrás de mim. Alguém estava em meu encalço. _Deus, que não seja Sesshoumaru. Que seja Peppa Pig, Barney, Michael Jackson, qualquer um menos_ _ **ele.**_

\- Rin! – A voz grave de Sesshoumaru confirmou que era ele quem me seguia de perto.

Não respondi. Abri a pesada porta que levava às escadas e estava pronta para me lançar pela escadaria numa velocidade superior ao do _Flash_ ; isto é, até ser interceptada por uma mão segurando meu braço. Uma mão masculina cujo aperto tinha me feito parar bruscamente. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do chão.

\- Rin, pare de fugir.

\- Me solta.

\- Pare de fugir.

\- Me solta!

Subitamente fui puxada de encontro a um corpo. Um corpo quente e grande que colidiu de encontro ao meu. Antes mesmo de encará-lo, eu senti o perfume amadeirado, a respiração sôfrega, os fios longos e prateados roçando levemente em minhas mãos encolhidas contra meu próprio peito. Um braço ao redor da minha cintura confirmava que eu estava aninhada no peito de Sesshoumaru.

Pela primeira vez eu o encarei. Os olhos dele ferviam. Havia ansiedade, excitação e uma ternura que me fez congelar ali.

\- Eu irei te soltar e você será livre para correr para onde bem entender. Mas antes nós vamos resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas.

" _Estou pedindo_

 _Amor, por favor, tenha piedade de mim_

 _Pegue leve com meu coração_

 _Mesmo que não seja sua intenção me machucar_

 _Você continua acabando comigo_

 _Você poderia, por favor, ter piedade, piedade do meu coração?"_

o-o-o

 **N.A:** Aloooou leitores! Cheguei! Primeiro de tudo: me perdoem a possível presença de erros, mas não tive tempo de revisar adequadamente o capítulo.

Segundo: e aí, o que acharam pessoas? Hihihihi agora Rin-chan vai ter que ter coragem, rapaziada! Só a título de curiosidade, essa cena da gravação envolvendo Rin e Sesshoumaru me veio em mente quando assisti _Descendants Of The Sun (super recomendo!)._ Tem uma cena igual e achei que seria interessante colocar esse casal no contexto. O que vocês acharam? Me contem!

Agradecimentos especiais à _Hiwatari Satiko (_ _ **fico tãããão feliz quando vejo suas reviews! haha olha, atualmente tem sido difícil ter ânimo para escrever, mas tenho me esforçado. Tente você também! Te admiro muito e quero novas histórias suas! Vou sair deixando reviews em todas! Grande beijo e muito obrigado por sempre estar por aqui quando publico alguma coisa!),**_ _Lulis_ _ **(Pois é menina, veja o que a cachaça não faz com o ser humano… haha Obrigado por comentar!),**_ _e Naima_ _ **(Capítulo quentinho saído do forno! Espero que tenha gostado! Sesshy tomou conhecimento da gravação, agora lascou-se de vez!)**_. Fiquei muito feliz de ver os comentários de vocês, é o que dá ânimo para escrever!

Aliás, espero novos reviews rapaziada! O que será que vai rolar agora? hihi Deixo o mistério no ar pra vocês.

Beijos,

Mille Evans


End file.
